Duncan and Courtney's Threesomes
by ThatFacelessDude
Summary: Duncan and Courtney have threesomes with every other girl from the show. Pointless but hot lemon smut in every chapter. First up is a threesome with Lindsay. Please Read and Review.
1. In The Bedroom With A Blonde

You know when your dreams come true. Well, Duncan did. His greatest dream was granted one night after Total Drama Action was over.

Duncan was walking down the hall of the Aftermath Studio, which had several bedrooms built in so that the castmates could sleep there until they were transported to the airport to begin Total Drama the Musical; he was thinking about what do buy first with his million dollars when he heard sounds coming from Courtney's room. It was the voices of his love, Courtney and the hot blonde bombshell, Lindsay; arguing as always.

Duncan didn't quite remember what they were arguing about later on, because he only remembered what happened when the argument seized. It seized when, as Courtney was yelling at Lindsay, something suddenly muffled the sound. Wondering what it was, Duncan pushed the door open and looked inside.

His jaw dropped as he stared at Lindsay kissing Courtney. He figured Lindsay must've gotten turned on by Courtney's anger as much as he usually did and just gave in. Courtney gave in eventually as well; since Duncan saw how Courtney had her eyes closed and was returning the kiss. He saw how both girls' breasts squished together; his Princess' 34D's sinking softly into Lindsay's 36DD's.

"Enjoying yourselves, aren't you?" The turned on punk wittily said.

Then, Courtney and Lindsay's eyes shot open and Courtney instinctively pushed the blonde away.

"Duncan, this isn't what you think!" Courtney replied.

"I think it is…this is my super-hot girlfriend making out with a super hot bombshell." Duncan said. "And it is hot!"

"Duncan, don't get cocky, it's not like you're going to get a threesome." Courtney yelled at him.

"Why not?" Lindsay said.

"What?!" Courtney yelled in disgust.

"Why not, Carrie? You love Doug and he loves you…and I think you're both very hot people and I would love to have you." Lindsay said.

"What there is no way…"

Before Courtney could proceed, Lindsay crushed her lips against Courtney' again, making Duncan grow harder. Courtney tried to pull away, but Lindsay managed to make her kiss back by sliding her tongue into Courtney's mouth and Courtney, unable to resist a challenge, began to battle Lindsay's tongue for dominance. Of course Courtney won.

This went on for about a minute before Duncan said.

"Hey, I want action, too!"

Lindsay pulled away from the brunette and said.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Lindsay said. "Carrie, pull down your top and let Duncan play with your boobies."

"What?! No!" Courtney replied, covering her chest with her hands as though she were naked.

"Well then I will."

Lindsay reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled up, revealing her braless tits. Duncan stared, mesmerized by the blonde's giant tits. She was barely sixteen and she had the tits of a 25 year old porn star.

Without thinking, Duncan walked forward, lowered his head and licked the tip of the blonde's right tit, making her moan. He encircled her right nipple with his mouth and proceeded to squeeze her left boob with his hand. Lindsay moaned each time Duncan flicked her nipple up and down with his pierced tongue. His tongue was thirteen inches long, so it did some good flicking. The blonde moaned extra loud as Duncan pinched her left nipple.

Meanwhile, Courtney looked on jealously.

"How can that pig be sucking on that blonde bimbo's tits?!" Courtney thought. "Mine are just as good. He's my boyfriend, if he was to suck on any girls' breasts they would have to be mine! You know what, I'll do it. He, as MY boyfriend, has to suck MY breasts! And MINE alone!"

Courtney pulled Duncan off Lindsay and yelled.

"Hey, that's not fair, suck on my tits! They're better!"

Duncan could barely believe his eyes as Courtney pulled off her gray cashmere vest and pulled her shirt open, snapping all the buttons and revealed her black lace bra. She undid the clasp and pulled Duncan to her chest, his face squished between her breasts.

Duncan happily encircled her left nipple in his mouth, making the brunette moan. As Duncan pinched her right nipple and lightly bit on her left tit, Courtney moaned to the top of her lungs. Duncan snickered.

"Sounds like Princess is a screamer. I love that!" Duncan thought.

For about ten minutes, Duncan pleased Courtney by sucking her tits dry, alternating between boobs and massaging the one he didn't suck on. But then, Lindsay pulled him away and said.

"Carrie, I think it's time we gave Doug a little pleasure."

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"I mean…"

In a swift motion, Lindsay undid Duncan's belt buckle and the punk's pants and boxers fell to the floor, leaving him naked from the waist down.

"No, no." Courtney said. "I am not sucking his dick." Courtney said.

Courtney wasn't given a choice. Lindsay pushed the brunette down and then forced her head to Duncan's waist, making his cock slide into her mouth. Courtney would have complained, but the sound of Duncan's moan as her tongue made contact with his penis and the feeling of having a cock in her mouth took over and just made her suck on his stiff member.

Duncan moaned extremely loud as his Princess teased the tip of his nipple by briefly sliding her tongue over it and then even louder as she took half his nine inches in her mouth and sucked on it really hard.

"Must be all the yelling." Duncan thought about her sucking power.

His thoughts were cut off as he felt and saw Lindsay lick his balls. Courtney began to hum a tune as she sucked on his dick, making her tongue and the inside of her mouth vibrate against his cock and Lindsay took both his balls in her mouth and sucked on them, her tongue juggling them around expertly.

Courtney stopped sucking and Lindsay left his balls and they both ran their tongues up and down one side of his shaft until they finally came to the head. By that time, Duncan was almost ready to explode. Deciding to share, Courtney and Lindsay kissed each other, at the end of his dick. The girls lips made contact with the head of Duncan's cock at the place where their mouths joined, they wrestled their tongues together and the punk's penis head was squished between the two hot tongues, drowning it in heat and saliva. Finally Duncan came and each girl swallowed half his semen load.

"Yummy." Lindsay said, making Duncan moan again.

"Duncan, I can't believe I'm going to say this." Courtney said. "But I'm horny and I want to get down to business."

"You read my mind, Princess." Duncan said, throwing off his shirt.

At the same time, Courtney and Lindsay rid themselves of their bottoms, displaying their pussies before the punk. Duncan was turned on when he saw Lindsay's thinly trimmed, blonde pubic hair and Courtney's completely shaven pussy. Courtney pushed Duncan to the floor and laid down right above his throbbing erection. They both moaned as Courtney lowered herself and impaled her pussy on Duncan's cock.

Courtney began to ride him fast, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through her body as her clit experienced extreme friction against the shaft of Duncan's dick. Lindsay leaned over to Courtney and kissed her, shooting her tongue into the brunette's tongue as both their boobs crashed together, their nipples rubbing against each other, making them harder and making Courtney moan louder into Lindsay's mouth.

As Duncan got an awesome view of Lindsay's ass, he saw the blonde lower her body to his face as she made out with the brunette, until her pussy was right over his mouth. Duncan shot his thirteen inch long tongue into the blonde's pussy. Lindsay moaned into her kiss with Courtney as she felt the long tongue twist and wind inside her and against her pussy walls, her pleasure extremely heightened by Duncan's tongue piercing, which shot ecstasy through her g-spot.

Duncan felt Lindsay's pussy spasm radically around his tongue as she came into his mouth, making Courtney feel Duncan's cock spasm and convulse as he came inside her and Duncan came again as Courtney's pussy spasmed against his cock when she came.

"Duncan you…"

"Don't worry babe, I'm sterile."

"Thank god." Courtney said.

Duncan moaned again and saw that Lindsay had started sucking his dick, licking away the left over semen.

"I love you, Courtney." Duncan said.

"Love you too Duncan.

Courtney kissed Duncan on the lips and then lowered herself back to his dick to join Lindsay in sucking at his cock.

"I say we do this again some other time." Duncan said.

"Maybe we could bring more girls, what do you think, Carrie?" Lindsay asked.

"After this…oh yeah." Courtney said and licked Duncan's head again, making him moan once more and then cum on Lindsay's rack.


	2. Back At It With A Basket Case, Part 1

Izzy was a curious specimen.

By "curious" most people meant "insane". But well, aren't we all a little insane inside. Unlike most people, who's ducklings are only a little out of the single file; she was full blown crazy; her ducklings were climbing trees and jumping onto the concrete below.

This particular insanity was what lead Courtney and Duncan to choosing her as their next "partner" on their little threesome plan. They figured, hell, anyone who is that out of whack must be pretty kinky, and Duncan and Courtney, the latter of them who having given in to the fact thast she enjoyed the company women almost as much of that of men; decided to find out just how kinky her insanity made Izzy.

The night after Duncan and Courtney's little party with Lindsay, Izzy walked, or rather did flips towards her room.

Duncan's lockpicking skill allowed the odd couple to enter Izzy's room and set up a couple of "things". Thus, when Izzy entered her room she saw what Duncan and Courtney had set up. And frankly, she was very turned on about it.

Courtney stood there in Izzy's dimly lit room. Around her were several semi-elastic black ropes which had been hinged to pipes on the roof of thew room and Courtney stood around them bare-footed, wearing a tight black corset, which applied a lot of pressure to her D-cups and her usual black panties.

Courtney didn't want to wear the outfit, feeling dirty in it, but Duncan insisted, and the memories of the threesome with Lindsay persuaded her to do it, figuring that with someone as kinky as Izzy it would be even better.

"Hello Izzy." Courtney said seductively as the basket case approached her.

"Hi Courtney." Izzy replied in an equally seductive manner. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to step in and have a little fun with you." Courtney answered, feeling oh-so-dirty while she said it, but getting oh-so-horny.

"Don't you think Duncan won't like this?" Izzy said, wrapping her arms around Courtney's hips.

"Oh, au contraire, I think Duncan will love this." Courtney said.

Courtney pushed forward and crushed her lips to Izzy's. She felt the rush of kissing a girl again. It wasn't as good as the rush she got from kissing Duncan, but it was pretty close and the fact that she knew that Duncan would soon join in just made it better.

More pleasurable was the fact that Izzy's C-cups sank into Courtney's D's. When she had made out with Lindsay, Courtney felt her boobs sink into the skin of Lindsay's. But now that Courtney had the bigger breasts, she felt how the other girl's soft mounds sunk perfectly into her own smooth skin.

Izzy shot her tongue into Courtney's mouth and tried to wrestle it to the bottom of Courtney's mouth but Courtney, having gotten a lot of practice with Duncan, managed to push Izzy's tongue into her mouth with her own tongue, distracting her by roughly squeezing her ass cheeks.

"Hey girls, aren't you gonna give me anything?" Duncan asked, stepping out from the shadows in only his boxers.

"Courtney, you didn't tell me we were gonna have company." Izzy exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah well, Duncan wasn't supposed to come out yet." Courtney growled at her boyfriend.

"Oh, what's wrong Princess...wanted more time to make out with other girls, 'cause I know you like to make out with me more." Duncan teased, making Courtney growl.

"Hey Courtney, how about we punish Duncan for showing up early." Izzy said, smiling her wicked smile of insanity.

Courtney smiled and both girls took hold of one elastic rope each. They pounced on top of Duncan and in seconds he was tied up by the hands to the roof, holding his arms above his head. Izzy took hold of the top of Duncan's boxers and tore them off his body.

"I love it when girls get rough." Duncan yelled.

"Well Duncan, you love teasing, right?" Courtney said, pulling off her panties.

"Oh yeah."

"Then get ready to get teased."

"Huh?"

Courtney turned around, showing Duncan her perfect ass. Duncan had always wanted to get anal with her, but it was one of the barriers that Courtney would never allow him to cross. Courtney slowly backed towards Duncan, but before he could thrust for her ass, she pressed her cheeks full on against his member, putting it in a vertical position, squished between her butt-cheeks.

"Oh come on, Princess!" Duncan pleaded.

Courtney simply responded by rubbing her butt against his rod and testicles, making him harden to the point of pain. Courtney continued to tease him with her splendid backside. She rubbed herself against him, making the tension in his little self rise which each movement she made.

If this wasn't enough torture, Izzy decided to join the fun. Duncan saw her approach with her top off, letting him admire her firm C-cups.

"Not as big as big or as round as Princess', but definitely firmer." He thought.

Thoughts interrupted when Izzy thrust her firm melons against his face and began to squish them together. His face was literally being eaten by her tits. Whenever Izzy squeezed her boobs together, Duncan could feel himself sinking into her chest.

"OK, Izzy, why don't we change places?" Courtney asked.

Izzy nodded viciously and pulled her tits off Duncan's face. She turned around and dropped her skirt and panties, ending up naked. As Izzy's ass approached Duncan's member, Courtney grabbed Duncan's dick, making him moan and directed it to Izzy's back entrance. The basket case moaned as the punk's head went into her ass. Duncan thrust forward and he went in a little deeper, but he wanted more and he would get it.

Courtney stepped in front of Izzy and the basket case noticed something, Courtney was now wearing a nine inch long strap-on red dildo.

"Cool, Courtney, didn't think a prude like you would have a dildo!" Izzy yelled.

"A prude?! Would a prude do this?!"

After her posed rhetorical, Courtney pushed to Izzy and shoved the dildo all the way inside the crazy girl. Izzy wailed in pleasure, feeling the fake dick push all the way up into her womb. At the same time, Courtney pushed her fingers over Izzy's vagina and squeezed her clit between her thumb and index finger. Izzy's moans intensified as Duncan shoved his cock fully inside her ass.

"Alright Duncan, we're both all the way in, let's do this in sync." Courtney instructed.

"Right on Princess." Duncan choked out, struggling to talk because of the pleasure given to him by Izzy's rectum walls clamping air-tight around his dick.

As Courtney said, both the princess and the criminal retracted thier respective fake and real members and slowly began to push back and forth into the crazy redhead, causing said girl to scream and moan.

Decided on making the pleasure bigger. The punk pulled harshly on the lestic ropes and with one tug of extreme, horny and needy strength, he broke them and released his hands. Duncan stretched his hands past Izzy and took her breasts into his hands, one hand on the side of each tit and began to play with them. He squished them together, rubbed them and over all moved them around, taking in their softness through his fingers.

Duncan had always been a boob-man. He loved tits, plain and simple. Other than pussy, eh found tits to be the best part of a woman's body. He'd had his pick of the litter in tits before he joined Total Drama, having nailed tons of girls since his first time when he was fifteen. But while he was on Total Drama, he found the perfect tits. Courtney's.

Ever since the dodgeball challenge, Duncan had marveled at Courtney's body. He wondered how nature had been so twisted as to give a girl as conservative and prudish as "Princess" such a big, vuluptuous body. Duncan couldn't help but gawk at her tits and ass, pointlessly, in his opinion, hidden away under all those clothes. But one night, during the camping challenge, he noticed Courtney had fallen into a deep sleep. So he did something very unjuvenile and approached her. He carefully placed his hands over her breasts and squeezed them. He almost got hard at how he felt his fingers sink into the fabric of her clothes as her tits gave way into the softness. He marveled at how it would feel to sink his figners into the naked skin of her tits. From that day on, he bowed he woudl seduce Courtney in order to have sex with her. What he didn't count on would be that he'd fall for her, but he really liked the outcome, especially since it had lead to him and his girlfriend fucking a crazy redhead.

As Duncan squished Izzy's boobs together and both of them pounded into the redhead, Courtney leaned to Izzy's tits and captured her liuft nipple in her mouth. Courtney sucked on the nipple with extreme might, erecting it to new lengths. The combined pleasure from her ass and pussy getting plowed while her tits were squished and her nipples were sucked and lathered up with saliva drove Izzy over the edge and she came.

Duncan sped up his thrusts and Izzy yelled again as he came inside her ass, filling ehr rectum with his load.

The odd couple pulled their members, one false the other real out of the redhead crazy girl. She moaned and said.

"That was cool! Me want more!"

"Calm down Izzy, both you and Duncan came...so now it's my turn." Courtney said.

Courtney reached for her corset and pulled it off along with her panties, getting as naked as Duncan and Izzy.

"Duncan, why don't you come and get me." Courtney teased seductively, groping her left breast.

Good old Duncan of course couldn't resist and plunged for his girlfriend. He kissed her with passion, sliding his tongue into her mouth and when she didn't expect it, slid his cock into her pussy. Courtney moaned into his mouth because of the sudden shock of getting penetrated by her boyfriend's big dick.

Duncan plunged in and out of her, sliding his cock out and then thrusting with great force, he loved getting rough. To give her a little something else, he began to suck on her left boob as well, pressing his face against her tit as hard as he could, since he loved how soft it felt.

"Izzy...please, suck my-su-suck my o-other tit." Courtney begged between heavy breaths and moans the Duncan caused for her.

Courtney, panting and moaning, saw Izzy walk over to her, but instead leaning down to suck on her breasts like she had requested, the basket case sat her self down on Courtney's head. The CIT's face was smooshed against the crazy girl's butt and Izzy's pussy was right above her mouth.

"Better yet, why don't you eat me out?" Izzy said.

"What?! No way, I am not some lesbo slut who sticks her tongue into other girls' pussies!" Courtney yelled back.

Suddenly, Courtney felt the thrusting and the waves of pleasure coming from her core stop, and be replaced with the sheer pain of having his dick inside her without moving.

"D-Duncan, what a-a-are you doing?! Start thr-ust-ing!" Courtney begged.

"Nah, I don't think so Princess. I really like Izzy's idea. I won't thrust if your tongue is not up her pussy." Duncan said, grinning wickedly.

Courtney swore at him, but seeing he did not react, she surrendered. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth gradually and began to slide along Izzy's slit. Duncan still did not move so a desperate Courtney pushed her tongue forward inside Izzy's vagina.

"Oh!" The girl moaned.

Izzy sat her pussy down onto Courtney's mouth, shooting the CIT's tongue all the way inside her. With this, a happy Duncan watched on and began to thrust again.

Courtney moaned and screamed into Izzy's vagina as Duncan thrust in her faster and harder. In her excitement, she caught Izzy's clit with her teeth and bit down on it involuntarily because of ehr boyfriend's fucking.

This sudden bite drove Izzy over, making her cum, the gooey transparent liquid flowing form her pussy and onto Courtney's face. Simultaneously, Courtney came because of this. The pleasure waves stopped as the ultimate ecstasy crashed over her and the bliss overwhelmed her. Subsequently, Duncan felt Courtney's nectar slide along his dick as her inner walls spasmed brutally, clamping air-tighly around his dick and making him shoot out his load inside her. God bless his sterility, they could do this every day and never need protection. He never thought that the prison guards smashing his testicles would ever have a good side.

Duncan slid his cock out of his girlfriend and Izzy got off Courtney's face. Duncan then watched curiously as Izzy did something. While Courtney was still overwhelmed by the pleasure, the crazy girl took the lestic ropes that they hadn't used to tie up Duncan and tied Courtney's hands to them, bringing her to her feet.

That's when Courtney snapped out of the bliss trance.

"What's going on?!" She asked.

"Duncan, why don't you loeave Courtney and I alone here...I'd like to get some things done." Izzy said.

"Duncan, you better not!" Courtney yelled.

"Don't worry Princess, you'll love this." Duncan told her.

Duncan walked to the door and turned around. The he took the glorious sight into his memory. Izzy had her arms wrapped around Courtney, she was rubbing her pussy against Courtney's left thigh while she pushed her breasts to the brunette's boobs, making them squish together and their nipples rub up.

Duncan got dressed and left the room as Izzy released Courtney from their kiss and went lower, beginning to suck on her tits.


End file.
